french_magic_the_gatheringfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic the Gathering: a Beginners Guide
French Magic the Gathering is completely different from normal magic the gathering and its advocates will become enraged at the confusing of the two. It is the oldest game known to man, being invented in 5 B.C. by Jesus Christ. It is extremely hype, clutch and contains high amounts of Bullshit. General Rules 1. A player can only play one card at a time. Exceptions include massacorne, the guards, the gate and a way to escape from it, and cards played under the hype and clutch rule. 2. Cards can only be played when it is your turn. Exceptions to this include reflects, all counters and ways to get away from the gate. 3. If it is hype and clutch and in the last 10 seconds, it goes. This is arguably the most controversial rule of MTG, and each instance is usually voted wether it is sufficently hype and clutch by the other players. Exceptions include suicide, which is almost always hype and clutch. 4. All players must keep their hand hidden. Exceptions include someone else playing the bats or if someone wants to show off their exceptionally stacked/ass hand. Original Mode The first game mode ever created by the Grandmasters, it is by far the most popular and suits almost all playstyles. 1. Each player starts off with 5 cards and 10 health. People play their cards in a clockwise or counter-clockwise rotation. After a person has played a card they draw a new one. Battle Royale The second game mode ever created. This mode is highly controversial due to its tendency to end in a multiple turn stalemate which is eventually broken by a power card. Gravemasters are also highly valued in this mode, due to the fact that players are unable to draw new cards. 1. All players have 10 health and 10 cards. Players do not draw new cards after they play them, with the exception of the new hand card, the draw 2 card and the nuke. If a player is eliminated by another player, they get their cards. If the person dies from suicide, their cards are discarded. If a player runs out of cards, they lose. PvP Arguably the stupidest and most broken game mode, it is rarely played, and when it is it is because there was not enough time for a normal match. 1. Players have 1 health and 1 card. A new card is drawn after it is played. When a person is forced to use a power card because it is the only one in their hand it is known as "The End Times" Healing Hell Has never been played and will never be played. 1. Similar to original except all cards are overheals and overheals stack. yup. Guess The Magic A.K.A. charades. Debatably THE best game mode of all time. Upon the first round ever played, players were immediately mesmerized by it's ridiculousness and hilarity. And also bad acting. NOTE: This is nothing like any game mode this guide has covered ever before. #There are about 4-5 people in this mode: a Drawer, a Guesser, a few actors, and a shitload of laughs. #The Drawer draws a card (who would've guessed), making sure the Guesser doesn't see it. He/she then shows the card to the actors. #The actors try their best (sometimes after a rant about "How the hell are we supposed to do this?") to act out the card. Either the image on the card or the effect the card represents can be acted out. NO TALKING THOUGH IF I CATCH YOU YOU ARE DED #If the Guesser guesses the card with the correct guess out of all guesses the Guesser can guess, he/she gets a point This can also be played with teams of Guessers, with the first team guessing correctly getting a point. Secret Game Mode *Has not yet been unlocked*